This invention relates generally to a tire management system and, particularly, to such a system having an auto-inflation device for inflating or deflating a tire and using a handheld computer for surveying and servicing the tire which communicates with the auto-inflation device and communicates with another computer for managing the gathered tire data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,011, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of surveying, selecting, evaluating or servicing tires. According to the method disclosed in this patent, an individual gathers data regarding, for example, overhead costs, vehicle data and tire data. A computer then uses this data to determine the types of tires to be installed at each position of the vehicle and/or how the tires should be serviced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,011 further discloses a handheld computer for assisting the individual in gathering data. As shown in this patent, the handheld computer has a keyboard for entering data, an alphanumeric display and a memory. The handheld computer may also be used with a device for measuring air inflation pressure of the tire and a depth transducer for measuring the tread depth of the tires. Either device may be interfaced to an input port of the handheld computer by a cable attached at one end to a connector on each device. The other end of the cable is attached to the input port.
Unfortunately, the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,011 proves too complicated to execute by the majority of users in the tire maintenance and fleet management industries and lacks many useful features needed to be practical under normal working conditions. For example, a tire data management system is desired which provides a user friendly, easy to use interface for gathering data. Also, conventional handheld computers for use in tire data management are lacking because their ports and connectors for power, serial access and the like use mechanical connectors which are often small and fragile and, thus, are unacceptable in the relatively hostile work environments associated with tire servicing. For this reason, there is a desire for a handheld unit for gathering tire data which is rugged and provides data communication via non-mechanical means.
Further, a system is desired which provides remote data gathering and uploading and central data management so that it may easily be used by a tire maintenance service or vehicle fleet with multiple locations.
In addition, a system is desired which facilitates data gathering simultaneously with performing maintenance functions such as inflating the tire under inspection. Such a system is also desired which inflates or deflates the tire to the recommended tire air pressure and communicates tire pressure information to the computer system automatically.
Among the several objects of this invention are the provision of a tire management system and method for surveying and servicing a vehicle tire; the provision of such a system and method which provides data communication via non-mechanical means; the provision of such a system and method which provides remote data gathering and uploading and central data management so that it may easily be used by a tire maintenance service or vehicle fleet with multiple locations; and the provision of such a system and method which facilitates data gathering simultaneously with performing tire servicing functions; and the provision of such a system and method in which certain tire servicing functions are conducted and the results communicated to a remote computer unit automatically.
In general, a tire management system of the present invention for surveying and servicing a vehicle tire generally comprises a portable handheld computer unit capable of receiving and storing data for servicing the vehicle tire and data acquired from the vehicle tire. The handheld computer unit is adapted for transmitting the servicing data to a location remote from the handheld computer unit. The servicing data includes a desired tire air pressure. A tire inflation device is adapted for automatically inflating or deflating the vehicle tire to the desired tire air pressure. The tire inflation device is further adapted to receive the desired tire air pressure transmitted by the handheld computer unit and to transmit a signal back to the handheld computer unit once the tire has been serviced by the inflation device to the desired tire air pressure.
A method of the present invention of surveying and servicing the tire of a vehicle comprises inputting data for servicing the tire into a portable handheld computer unit. The servicing data includes a desired tire air pressure for the vehicle tire. The desired tire air pressure is transmitted from the handheld computer unit to a tire inflation device capable of receiving the desired tire air pressure. The tire inflation device is operated in response to receipt of the desired tire air pressure to measure the actual tire pressure of the tire and to transmit the actual tire pressure back to the handheld computer unit for storage therein. The tire inflation device is then further operated in response to receipt of the desired tire air pressure to inflate or deflate the tire to the desired tire air pressure and to transmit a final measured tire air pressure back to the handheld computer unit.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.